


shivers

by polkadottedmars



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: Nancy and Ned celebrate their first New Year's Eve together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ndnickerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/gifts).



> Happy birthday, ndnickerson! Thank you for all of your amazing writing!

The first year they ring in the new year together is only months after they start dating. Her father is away on business and Hannah is out of town visiting her sister. Nancy's plans to get in some quality time with her aunt, who's visiting River Heights during her school break, are dashed when Eloise comes down with a nasty cold. 

Eager to crawl into bed instead of wait for the ball to drop, Eloise suggests Nancy sleep over Bess' or George's house. But instead of calling up one of her friends, Nancy finds her finger hovering over Ned's name in her contacts list. She doesn't need to ask if she can go over his house; Ned offers an invitation before she even has a chance to mention her aunt's suggestion. A warmth rushes over Nancy at Ned's eagerness to spend the last moments of the year and start the new one with her.

Eloise is hesitant to agree to Nancy's new plan, but relents after talking to the Nickersons and then receiving her brother's blessing. Nancy calls Bess for advice on what to wear, and when she tells her about the date—if you can even call it that; Ned's parents will be there too—her friend sighs dramatically, wishing she too would get to share a midnight kiss with a handsome guy. 

Nancy's panicked at the thought. Her relationship with Ned is still so new. Even though she can no longer remember every kiss with perfect clarity, each one still sends shivers down her spine. She can't help but wonder if it'll always be like that. The idea of Ned's parents witnessing such a special moment horrifies Nancy.

She forgets all about it, though, when Ned picks her up. The excitement of spending time with her boyfriend overshadows the potential embarrassment. Ned walks up to the door, a container of chicken noodle soup in his hands. 

"I hope it's okay," he says, as he offers it to Eloise. "Mom was busy, so I made it myself. I felt bad that you're going to be alone and sick."

It's only her first time meeting him, but at Ned's admission, Eloise finds herself endeared to her niece's young man. It's a sentiment Nancy shares, and with every day she spends with him, Nancy's more and more sure that her feelings are much deeper than that.

They walk hand-in-hand to the car, Ned carrying the small overnight bag Nancy packed in case the light flurries of snow start to fall harder and make the roads unsafe for travel. 

Ned's parents greet Nancy as soon as she and Ned enter his house. The snowflake pin Nancy gave Mrs. Nickerson for Christmas is peeking out from under her cherry red apron, and Mr. Nickerson is wearing his present—a snowflake-dotted tie to match his wife.

Ned notices Nancy's gaze and leans in to whisper. "It's not just because you're here. I think your gifts might've been the highlight for them. They're super amused about matching. Thanks for blowing my gifts out of the water."

Nancy laughs, her cheeks blushing. She mouths 'sorry' before offering to help Mrs. Nickerson in the kitchen. Ned tries to follow the pair, but his mother teasingly banishes him from the kitchen, wondering aloud how in the world he managed to get soup on the ceiling. 

Despite the many dishes Mrs. Nickerson seems to be cooking at once, the kitchen is as tidy as ever, but there _is_ a slight discoloring on the ceiling that Nancy can't remember being there before, making her wonder if Mrs. Nickerson's playful teasing has some truth to it. There's enough to feed a small army, and when Nancy says as much, Mrs. Nickerson laughs.

"There's barely enough to feed two Nickerson men. If we're lucky, they'll save us some."

Ned and his father insist on cleaning up after they finish the small feast, and Nancy and Mrs. Nickerson move to the den. Mrs. Nickerson suggests a game of cards, and by the time the Nickerson boys join them, they've each won two hands. They decide to switch to a board game, Ned vetoing Clue on account of Nancy's unfair advantage. Mrs. Nickerson proves to be the best at Scrabble, her son not far behind her.

At the first sight of yawning, a few hours before midnight, Ned gets up to put on one of the movies Nancy gave him for Christmas. Mrs. Nickerson heads into the kitchen to make everyone a mug of hot chocolate, and Mr. Nickerson follows her to start the popcorn.

When Ned returns to his spot on the couch next to Nancy, he's closer than before, but still a respectable distance. He glances toward the doorway before leaning in to brush his lips against hers. She blushes, and any chance at returning a kiss is dashed when she hears footsteps approaching.

The movie ends not long before midnight, and Ned's arm is wrapped around Nancy's shoulders by the time the countdown starts. The glittering of the dropping ball is nothing in comparison to the sparkle in his eyes as he gazes at her. Her cheeks flush as he leans closer, wishing her a happy new year. 

Despite her earlier discomfort at the thought, she's the one to close the gap between them. That doesn't stop her, though, from sneaking a quick glance at Ned's parents. To her relief, they're paying attention to the television and not the young couple, so she presses her lips against Ned's once more for good measure. 

"Definitely a happy new year, Nan." Ned's smile widens, and he wraps his arms around her in a hug before turning to wish his parents a happy new year.

To Nancy's—and Ned's—disappointment, Mr. Nickerson deems it safe to take Nancy home. He drives as a precaution, and the couple sit in the backseat together, their hands in between them, clasped together. Ned walks her back up to her front door, brushing a kiss against her cheek.

"This is just the first year we're going to start together," he says.

"The first of many," she promises.

When they can no longer count on two hands the number of years they've started together, Nancy whispers a confession in his ear.

"You know," she says, laughing softly. "Our first year together, I didn't want you to kiss me at midnight." At her husband's questioning gaze, she explains. "I didn't want your parents to see."

Much like that first year together, they're in his parent's den. Not much has changed. Her in-laws are wearing a matching pin and tie, her yearly present to them, an inside joke with Ned over winning favorite present every year. Ned's arm is wrapped around her, their hands laced together.

Rubbing her thumb over his wedding band, she thinks about what has changed. There's less space between her and Ned on the couch—which was reupholstered after Edith accidentally spilled her glass of wine on it at the news of Nancy and Ned's engagement. James insisted on going with a deep red color in case of excitement at any future announcements.

"I seem to remember you being the one to kiss me at midnight," Ned says in reply, grinning at the memory. 

"Who could resist you," she asks with a wink.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ned notices his mother smiling at them. Stealing a quick kiss, he smiles and teases Nancy about her no longer caring who sees.

"Hm," she murmurs, pulling him closer for another. "That's one thing that definitely hasn't changed. Your kisses still send shivers down my spine."


End file.
